


Lessons Learned

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth decides he's very picky about his partners. But how to get to the one he has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Before doing anything go here and read this: http://crack-rack.livejournal.com/7790.html?thread=1185134#t1185134. 
> 
> Besides being awesome, this is the prequel to this little piece here. Don't want you getting confused. 
> 
> And yes, everything I once wrote on the kink meme will make its way here one way or another.

Cloud groaned as he pushed inside of Sephiroth. The other man was quiet, but his stuttering exhale said he was anything, but calm. So did his erection, but Cloud wasn’t focusing on that. He was more focused on the intense heat and pressure that was encasing his over-excited and sixteen-year-old dick. To put it simply, he was trying not to come. 

Sephiroth’s breathing turned even, almost indifferent. Cloud clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath.   
  
“What was this new position?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud exhaled sharply. They had been doing this on again off again affair for two months. The first time was more than Cloud could ever have wished for. The image of General Sephiroth covered in both his come and Cloud’s would probably remain firmly in the spank bank for the rest of Cloud’s life. However, Sephiroth had approached him again, asking none to shyly what else this masturbation/sex/intercourse thing had to offer.   
  
Cloud couldn’t resist. He had tried, but...who in their right mind would turn down that?   
  
Too bad Cloud only had about two months worth of material to teach. He had scrounged magazines and eavesdropped on barrack conversations hoping for something new and exciting. But the fact was that Cloud was out of ideas. For awhile it had been real, but now...it was nearing prostitution. As if proving that fact to himself, Cloud tried lifting Sephiroth’s leg onto his shoulder. Sephiroth’s eyebrow arched, but he helped Cloud out nonetheless. Cloud felt the strain as the weight of Sephiroth’s left leg rested fully on his shoulder. Sephiroth wasn’t strained at all.   
  
Cloud knew they had to look comical, the larger man splayed out for the smaller (and a lot younger). Sephiroth shifted a little, causing Cloud to hold his breath at the feeling. He exhaled and carefully moved.   
  
“Oh,” Sephiroth said. There was a hint of surprise in his tone, but merely a hint. Cloud’s mind was blown by how much tighter everything felt. _Hold it fucking together Strife_. He focused on Sephiroth’s face, which looked neutral, but still had that pretty, cute blush on his cheeks. Cloud felt around for a good angle. Sephiroth’s other leg held him in place when he finally found it. Cloud struggled for anything else he could think about that wouldn’t make him come so quickly.   
  
Then his mind registered that Sephiroth was jerking himself off, just like Cloud had shown him. _Too late, it’s happening_. Cloud groaned and pulled out quickly. He used his other hand to catch his load and clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them, Sephiroth was sitting quite contentedly with his own semen on that rock solid six pack also known as a stomach. Well, as contentedly as possible with his leg still on Cloud’s shoulder.   
  
“Has it not crossed your mind to...come elsewhere?” Sephiroth asked, not harshly.   
  
“Uhh,” Cloud’s mind blacked out. Yeah he thought about coming in Sephiroth’s ass. “Some people don’t appreciate...having to clean it out.” Sephiroth nodded.   
  
“I see,” Sephiroth said. Cloud sighed and let his leg down, feeling sore already. How to bring up this next part. 

  
“Do you have another position?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud bit his lip.  
  
“I,” Cloud started, “I...don’t. I...I’m not really an expert on...sex.” Sephiroth stared at him. “I’ve taught you pretty much everything I know.” Cloud did not like saying this, especially after a quickie, but...he didn’t know what else to say. He’d be lying otherwise.   
  
And the thing was Sephiroth kind of was a sexual dynamite. Just an inexperienced one. He had amazing stamina, inhuman flexibility and would pretty much do anything that felt good. Cloud was...not. He wasn’t one and done, but it took him a couple minutes to be ready to go again and he usually fell into habit unless he was forcing himself not to.   
  
“I think you should find someone else,” Cloud forced out, “I’ve taught you all the boring stuff.” Sephiroth didn’t say anything as they put their clothes back on. Cloud used every last moment to stare at Sephiroth and mourn the loss of that pristine skin and adorable blush. It was good while it lasted. Sephiroth left without looking back. Had Cloud seen his face, he would have seen the deep frown placed upon it.

* * *

Sephiroth leaned on a balcony railing without any of his clothes on.   
  
He sighed.  
  
He had lasted a week without Cloud’s lessons. He took to masturbating first. It took the edge off, but didn’t have quite the same release that he was able to achieve with Cloud. He didn’t know what else to do though. It wasn’t as if there was a protocol for this sort of thing.   
  
He supposed sex was like ice cream and chocolate. He had known they existed, but hadn’t really tried them until someone was kind enough to offer it to him. Except he could readily get ice cream and chocolate when ever he wished (especially since he had a decent stockpile in his quarters). Purchased sex didn’t appeal to him as much. Most people were not interested in letting him try and experiment.   
  
Then one day he got caught masturbating. He had tried livening up the experience by doing it in semi-public areas. It had the desired effect, but also allowed Angeal Hewley to catch sight of it.  
  
Fortunately, Angeal Hewley was not one to judge about that. He had a young man as a student. He had experience with that sort of problem. He may have also had a slight attraction to Sephiroth. Either way, Sephiroth found himself with a new partner.   
  
Unfortunately, Angeal was considerably bigger than Cloud was. It added more discomfort.   
  
“I didn’t pick you for a bottom,” Angeal said. Sephiroth didn’t respond. It turned out that he did appreciate Cloud’s courtesy of pulling out before coming. He decided condoms would be a good thing to have.   
  
“Last partner a little smaller,” Angeal asked, a little guiltily.   
  
“Yes,” Sephiroth said.   
  
“He must not have appreciated you returning the favor.” Sephiroth knew it was a joke, but didn’t laugh.   
  
“You haven’t topped before?” Angeal asked. After that, Angeal came back with Genesis. Genesis went any direction he wanted, which meant he had a lot of experience and was willing to do it for free.   
  
That was exactly what Sephiroth was looking for. He spent a lot of his time simply deciding what he liked.   
  
Genesis let him top: like.  
Genesis scratched and occasionally bit: like.  
Genesis was into bondage: like so long as he was not restrained.   
Genesis was flexible: like  
Genesis had a slew of sex toys he liked to share: like very much.   
  
However, with every discovery of what he liked, Sephiroth found at least three more dislikes with Genesis. Genesis was overly romantic, very talkative, whiny, easy to anger, hard to please, selfish when he topped, used lube that smelled like rotting apples, very active once sex was over with, and he smoked.   
  
All of those reasons culminated into Sephiroth standing on Genesis’s balcony completely naked as he waited for Genesis to finish his cigarette. Sephiroth’s nose wrinkled as the fumes trickled outside. He sighed again.  
  
Cloud wasn’t as bad as Genesis. Cloud was quiet and usually kept his commentary as to what he was going to do next. Genesis just went and did it without warning and talked about anything else. Cloud was also smaller than he was, lighter, easier to maneuver. He didn’t complain much and usually apologized more than anything.   
  
As a personal preference point, Sephiroth also thought Cloud was prettier. He could pull off the sultry looks better than Genesis could despite his lack of experience.   
  
He sighed.

* * *

If Sephiroth had learned anything in his tentative explorations over the past months it had been that Hojo was wrong about most things. His body did accept sugary and unnecessary food items, in fact it craved them. Germs, while present, were typically subdued by his own immune system and carrying around that antibacterial cream wasn’t necessary unless he was entering the labs. In fact, it seemed the more he was exposed to the more he could fight off. The last thing was that sex was more than reproduction.   
  
As Genesis put it, “you like what you like”.   
  
He sat on his couch in the dark and stared at his laptop screen. Looking back at him as a list of ShinRa personnel. He searched diligently for Cloud’s name. He was mildly ashamed to realize that he didn’t know Cloud’s full name, just Cloud. He was a grunt and, therefore, easy to find. He hadn’t needed it until he actually looked him and realized the search engine used last names only.   
  
Luckily for him, Cloud wasn’t a common name. He reached the S’s before he found a Cloud and it was the right one.   
  
Strife, Cloud. Co. B Squad 6. It had a picture of him to prove the authenticity. After a moment of consideration, Sephiroth misused his clearance level and read about Cloud as far as ShinRa was concerned. Most of it he already knew, Cloud was small, a little weaker, and antisocial. He read through the results of his recently failed SOLDIER exam and wasn’t surprised. Another year to six months and he would be more adequate for the position.  
  
None of the information gave any hint as to why Sephiroth’s working hours had been hindered by him fantasizing about Cloud. Namely, Cloud naked and on his desk.   
  
He found himself comparing Cloud to other possible partners, including his current ones, and Cloud always seemed the better option. Cloud just had more...likes about him, even as the others had skills, abilities and knowledge that Cloud didn’t.   
  
But Cloud had been the first. He had been the one to hold that mysterious and untouchable mystery and held it out for Sephiroth to take. He gave without complaint for as long as he could and when he ran out...  
  
...He let Sephiroth go. Asked for nothing in return. Genesis even asked for a few favors. Cloud just aimed to please. It added up as another like.   
  
Sephiroth sighed again. He hit print. Cloud’s picture was decent.

* * *

Genesis frowned at Sephiroth's non-reaction to his latest idea.   
  
"What do you mean you're not interested?" Genesis said. Sephiroth continued typing, able to finish two complete thoughts at the same time.   
  
"I felt the statement was self-explanatory," Sephiroth said.   
  
"How can you not be interested in a threesome?" Genesis asked.   
  
"I've had sex with you and I've had sex with Angeal," Sephiroth said, "I can't imagine how it would be more exciting with both of you at the same time. And I am busy." Genesis scoffed and searched for a proper retort when he caught sight of a piece of paper buried near the edge of the desk.   
  
It wasn't that it was graphic or pretty or even eye-catching. It just had the word Cloud on it. Genesis snatched it up and read quickly.   
  
Sephiroth hadn't held back his previous sexual history, that most of what he knew came from some trooper named Cloud. Genesis would be lying if he said he wasn't mildly jealous that someone else popped Sephiroth's cherry, but then again the first time was always overrated. He had to admire the kid's guts though, topping the fucking General.   
  
Genesis almost giggled as he looked at the picture. It was a green-as-you-get sixteen-year-old. Although...Cloud Strife had kind of hit the genetic lottery in a way. He and Sephiroth together must look like...mmm  
  
"Put that down," Sephiroth said. Genesis did so.   
  
"Why do you even have it?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth said nothing. Genesis put a few puzzle pieces together and guessed that Sephiroth missed his little buddy. Or maybe he was just tired of Genesis's shit. Either way, Genesis could relate.   
  
"Have you seen him lately?" Genesis asked.   
  
"No," Sephiroth said.   
  
"Do you want to?" Genesis asked. His smiled spread wider as the silence stretched out.   
  
"I have been considering asking Cloud if he would like me to return the favor he did for me," Sephiroth said at last. Oh yeah, that cute kid all fucked out with a collar of hickies on his neck and handprints on his ass...that was spank bank material, especially with Sephiroth's come all over him. Genesis forgot his mission to get laid again and started planning on getting Sephiroth laid again.   
  
"You know," Genesis said, "a fantasy of many young men is to get fucked over a desk." By the way Sephiroth's fingers slowed Genesis had hit the right nerve.

* * *

Most of Sephiroth’s spare time was now wasted on how to get Cloud into his office so he could fuck him on top of his desk. He had masturbated to the thought enough times and wanted to see if it was actually worth it. It wasn’t so much how to get Cloud up there without rousing suspicion. He could care less about that. The whole world could know and it wouldn’t change a thing.   
  
It was more about what Cloud might like. Cloud had never said so, but Sephiroth felt that he owed Cloud something, a taste of what Sephiroth had been up to. If he played his cards right, he might be able to reverse their roles and have a few more months where he would have an excuse to be with his preferred partner.   
  
Except Sephiroth had never been good at cards, neither the literal nor the figurative ones. And there were a lot of things he wanted to do to Cloud. Genesis kept offering more, saying Sephiroth would get better advice if he actually paid Genesis to be his official sex therapist. Sephiroth declined politely.   
  
Sephiroth was going to do it one way or another, it was just a matter of finding which way. 

* * *

Cloud sighed mournfully at his morning wood. He hadn’t seen Sephiroth since he told him to find someone new. He regretted his decision almost daily and now his dick was punishing him for it as well as dragging him through puberty.   
  
“I miss him too,” Cloud said, “but it was for his own good. I mean, look at me.” Cloud felt his life had pretty much gone downhill the moment Sephiroth left him behind. He was now the scrawniest person in his division, he failed SOLDIER, he could moan on and on. 

Cloud sighed as his penis decided to ignore him some more.   
  
“I thought I was supposed to have good karma for doing good things,” he muttered to himself. 

* * *

Sephiroth wondered how his luck could be so good. Cloud Strife was almost literally placed within his hands. He had been caught in a physical altercation with another trooper and he had agreed to take care of the problem. Few people had the nerve to disobey something General Sephiroth asked of them. It was a nice clean way to stop fighting in the ranks.   
  
Sephiroth gave his memorized speech to the first boy, a lot bigger and probably the instigator of the fight. Right now, the trooper was pale and nodding quickly, not wanting to get into trouble. At the same time, Sephiroth's mind was whirring as to what he would do to Cloud. He had to actually talk to him about it. Genesis had been very thorough on issues of consent and safety. But...still, Sephiroth was very much planning on topping Cloud at least once.   
  
The other boy left quickly and Sephiroth felt a fleeting moment of panic. What was he going to say? How should he set it up? As a familiar blonde head stepped shakily in, Sephiroth decided that seated behind his desk was as good a set up as any and let it be. Cloud would either say yes or no.   
  
“Hello Cloud,” Sephiroth said. Cloud stared at him nervously.   
  
“Hello sir,” Cloud said, his voice sounding calmer than his hands. Sephiroth felt suddenly as if everything would turn out in his favor. 

“I understand that there has been a problem,” Sephiroth began, following his script. He allowed a pause for Cloud to fess up. The other boy had. Cloud avoided his gaze, Sephiroth decided not to think too much about that.   
  
“I started the fight,” Cloud said. Sephiroth knew that, but also had heard the first boy admit to goading Cloud to throw the first punch. It was amazing what fear could do when utilized correctly. However, Sephiroth wasn’t interested in terrorizing his current charge. He followed the regulation script to it’s end. _I hold every man to a high expectation, don’t allow for personal grudges, more severe consequences if it continues_ , Sephiroth could recite it without thinking. Cloud stood still and nodded where appropriate, still not looking Sephiroth in the eye.   
  
“Yes sir,” Cloud said, “it won’t happen again.” Sephiroth nodded and glanced down to make sure his door was locked, just in case.   
  
“Good,” he said, “in that case, I have a question of a more personal nature.” Cloud finally looked up. Sephiroth decided to stand, but kept his hands in front of him, instead of his usual rigid posture.   
  
“I am referring to the more clandestine activities we...partook of in the past,” Sephiroth began.   
  
Cloud knew it. Sephiroth was going to kill him. He was doing him a favor by giving him a slight warning and the ability to die with some sort of dignity. Cloud decided he might not have been the worst fuck ever and let the pride seep in.   
  
“I did take your advice,” Sephiroth said, “and found more experienced partners. What I am asking is if...you were interested in learning the new material as well.” Cloud forgot how to breathe. Sephiroth was asking...for sex? Cloud coughed trying to get air back into his lungs. Sephirtoh waited patiently.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Cloud said, “could...could you repeat that?”  
  
“Would you like me to show you what other lessons there are?” Sephiroth asked more bluntly. Cloud’s face looked rather appetizing when it blushed. He had forgotten that little fact.   
  
“You...and me?” Cloud said, seeming a little dazed. Sephiroth hoped it was because blood was rushing to other places.   
  
“Yes,” Sephiroth said, “I would show you like you showed me.”  
  
_Say yes!_ Cloud’s brain screamed, _he wants to fuck you. You’ve been fantasizing about that since you were old enough to jerk off. Say yes!_  Instead Cloud’s mouth said something stupid.   
  
“Why?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth frowned, but reminded himself that Cloud had low self-esteem and he might be questioning his own abilities.   
  
“It’s the fairest way to repay you,” Sephiroth said, “and really you were one of the more agreeable partners I’ve had.”   
  
“Really?” Cloud asked, having problems believing that.   
  
“Yes,” Sephiroth said, remembering how Genesis whined when Sephiroth didn’t want to do the same thing. It wasn’t precisely a yes, but it was leaning heavily towards it. He approached slowly.   
  
Cloud’s heart stuttered at seeing him up close again. His brain kept telling him to say yes, but Sephiroth said nothing more.   
  
“Uh...I mean...if you really want to, sir” Cloud said trying not to seem too eager. Sephiroth felt relieved and excited. He knew he had done well to clean off his desk that morning.   
  
“What...what should I do?” Cloud asked, his mind already dreaming up what sort of things Sephiroth had picked up. Sephiroth kept his thoughts mildly normal, not wanting to scare Cloud off in case he wanted to repeat it, which seemed very likely.   
  
“I recommend removing your uniform,” Sephiroth said, shucking off his coat. Cloud bit his lip.   
  
“Do you mind keeping some of yours on?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth shook his head. As Genesis said, you like what you like. He liked it when Cloud forgot to say sir. He liked how Cloud's skin was the perfect shade to go with his desk. He liked that Cloud didn't add commentary as he followed directions.   
  
He also liked how Cloud looked naked. He came up with his idea at last and posed one final question.   
  
"Would you prefer to be on your back or on your stomach?" he asked

Cloud inhaled deeply as he made his decision. He decided to just act instead of replying. Sephiroth didn't mind that in the least. Cloud placed his hands on top of the desk and waited. Sephiroth made no reply, but Cloud felt his body heat when he approached.   
  
"You are to tell me if you feel uncomfortable," Sephiroth said.   
  
"Yessir," Cloud said breathily as Sephiroth's hand trailed down his back to rest on his tailbone.   
  
"If you feel the need to stop you must tell me," Sephiroth said.   
  
"Yessir," Cloud said. Sephiroth felt a twinge of curiostiy.   
  
"Have you done this before?" he asked. Cloud shivered at the feel of wet fingers and of Sephiroth's hand pushing him forward.   
  
"No," he said. Sephiroth inhaled and slid a finger inside. Cloud made a quiet noise. Sephiroth wasn't disappointed per se, but he did like a few noises. He'd just have to work for them. He curled his finger inwards and Cloud made a strangled shout.   
  
"Good or bad?" Sephiroth asked. The fact that his voice was so neutral only made Cloud more turned on.   
  
"T-t-too much," he whimpered. The pressure lessened and Cloud gasped deeply.   
  
"Do you object to restrainment?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked back confused.   
  
"Can I hold you down?" Sephiroth asked. He hoped Cloud writhed a lot.   
  
"Oh..." Cloud said, "Sure." Sephiroth's hand pulled Cloud's right hand behind his back and pressed it there. Cloud relied on his other hand to hold him up and balance the entire thing. Sephiroth had added another finger and was stretching. He was opening up easily.   
  
"You want this," Sephiroth said. It wasn't a question.   
  
"Yes," Cloud said anyway. Sephiroth added another finger just because he could. Cloud moaned inside of his mouth and Sephiroth pulled away. Cloud heard a zipper being pulled and felt goosebumps start rising.   
  
"Remember the rules," Sephiroth said as he started pressing in. Cloud gripped the edge of the table as he fought to keep calm, this part was harder. Sephiroth was fairly considerate, however. Having mastered his own urges he kept the pace slow and added a (hopefully) calming caress to Cloud's back. Sephiroth exhaled deeply when their hips met.   
  
"Good or bad?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Please..." Cloud gasped, "move." The muffled moan earned after the first thrust went straight down Sephiroth's spine. This was completely worth it. 

Cloud clutched at the edge of the desk and bit back a groan. He didn't want to come off as a nelly bottom who begged to get fucked, but god...  
  
He didn't know how to describe it. It burned and ached like hell, but there was something sharp and powerful and wholly incredible as well. It made the pain seem so damn good. The fact that Sephiroth was so fucking forceful...well he had asked if it wasn't too hard, but it was perfect. Cloud felt like he was being used and it was so dirty and shameful and delicious.   
  
Sephiroth felt a little like he was using Cloud, but Cloud wasn't complaining in the least. In fact, he was rock solid which said he was enjoying himself immensely. Cloud's trapped arm was pulling hard to get free. He probably wanted to touch himself. Sephiroth decided to make him want it a little more.   
  
Cloud let his eyes slide shut as he concentrated. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows as Cloud clenched around him. He had more muscle than his frame suggested, and his rhythm wasn't to bad either. He grinned a little and trailed a hand up into Cloud's hair, knowing how soft it was.   
  
"May I pull it?" he asked. Cloud nodded and Sephiroth didn't resist. He jerked Cloud upright by his hair. Cloud moaned sharply, trying hard to choke it back. He literally felt Sephiroth jerk inside of him.  
  
"You like it rough," Sephiroth said. Cloud couldn't think of words to respond. Sephiroth pulled out suddenly.   
  
"No, no, no," Cloud whimpered. He needn't have worried. Sephiroth flipped him over roughly, tossing both of his legs over his shoulders before pushing back in. Cloud moaned loudly in relief. Sephiroth pushed his arms over his head and Cloud loved it.   
  
Cloud ached so badly. He knew he was pulling hard to get free, but was so excited that he couldn't.   
  
"Please," Cloud gasped.   
  
"You want to come," Sephiroth said. Cloud managed a pained nod. Sephiroth's hands tightened on his wrists.   
  
"And if I don't want to let you?" Sephiroth asked. It was by far the sexiest thing Cloud had ever heard leave Sephiroth's mouth. He felt his stomach muscles jerking and gasped wordlessly. He was coming. He couldn't stop the scream from leaving his mouth.   
  
Sephiroth watched Cloud come almost involuntarily. It was the best response to the question that Sephiroth could have asked for. Cloud's entire body jerked in time with his cock. Sephiroth let his eyes slide shut as he rode out the sensation.   
  
Cloud moaned at every thrust now. It felt like an orgasm at every hit and he couldn't take it for much longer. Suddenly, Sephiroth stilled and shuddered.   
  
He waited a moment before pulling out. Cloud whimpered quietly then went limp.   
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said. No response. Sephiroth quickly checked for a pulse. He smiled a little. He might have pushed Cloud a little hard, but by the serene look on his face, Cloud didn't mind. He carefully scooped up the younger trooper and placed him on the couch, tugging on his army jacket. As an afterthought, Sephiroth draped his coat over Cloud's legs. The AC was rather strong in the office.

* * *

 

Cloud came to his senses slowly. His mind couldn't comprehend the dueling sensations of his body. He felt heavy and sore, but also light. He finally found the word for it: he felt like he was falling. He swallowed once and groaned at how sore his throat felt. He sat up and winced at a bolt of pain down his spine.   
  
"Cloud."  
  
He turned on reflex to the call of his name, not realizing it was spoken in a gentle instead of a demanding tone. It took a moment for Cloud to realize that General Sephiroth was asking if he was alright. Cloud smiled dreamily. Yeah...he felt great.   
  
"Yeah," he croaked out. He swallowed again to little effect. Sephiroth said nothing, but didn't look very convinced.   
  
"May I have some water, sir?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth gave a nod, producing a paper cup from his desk. Cloud sipped at it, thankful for it being cool.   
  
Sephiroth hesitated a moment. Cloud was trembling more than what he regarded as normal. Either Cloud was rather shaken or he needed something to replenish his energy supplies. Sephiroth wasn't above hoarding his favorite types of chocolates...however...he decided to spare a dark chocolate wafer and nut combination for the young man.   
  
The experience was much, much better than the fantasy. The fantasy involved more begging on Cloud's part, but Sephiroth had never seen an orgasm from anal stimulation alone.   
  
It was an ultimate like for Cloud.   
  
He held out the foil wrapped confection to the dazed blonde. Cloud stared at it for a few seconds before realizing what it was.   
  
"Oh...you don't have to-" Cloud slurred out.   
  
"I insist," Sephiroth said. Cloud blinked hazily then took it, able to unwrap it on his own. He nibbled at it on autopilot.   
  
He didn't think he had ever come so hard in his life. That was the only solid train of thought in his head.   
  
Slowly, his next became that he wasn't wearing pants. A brief search revealed they were neatly folded on the armrest.   
  
Sephiroth used the pause to review the other aftercare instructions. It was only fair after roughplay that aftercare was involved.   
  
"Are you in any discomfort?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud took another nibble.   
  
"My lower back hurts a little," Cloud said. Sephiroth nodded already summoning the power to do the necessary spell. Cloud straightened as the pain left the area.  
  
"Anything else?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"My arms," Cloud said, "Can...they be sore for a while?" Sephiroth nodded. It was a new sensation and it could be experienced for as long as Cloud liked. Masochism was a fun thing in moderation.   
  
Cloud started redressing himself, attempting to neatly and respectfully set aside Sephiroth's coat, but failing and giving up. Sephiroth didn't mind. It needed to be cleaned anyway.   
  
Cloud stood, wavering on his feet for only a second, and disposed of his cup and the wrapper. He seemed a little more with it.   
  
"Was the lesson satisfactory?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Mmm...yeah," Cloud said, smiling again. He needed to do that more often.   
  
"Then would you be interested in future lessons?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Oh..." Cloud seemed shocked, then pleased, "Yessir. I would be very grateful."   
  
"Good," Sephiroth said, "I will contact you later this week for the next location." Which would be Sephiroth's apartment which had a strong headboard that wouldn't break under thrashing. A few toys wouldn't be remiss either, Sephiroth decided. Cloud nodded and turned to leave.   
  
"One more thing," Sephiroth said. Cloud stopped and turned.   
  
"I expect you to demonstrate what you have learned at the next lesson," Sephiroth said.

 

 **Shameless Self-Promotion:**  I recently broke down and got a tumblr account. I have the same name and everything. I could/would/should be posting useless drabbles, things that make me stupidly excited, pretty much anything that won't make it up here. There's not much there now, but I would like some traffic on there and subscribe other blogs that I should be following. I'm new, what can I say? 


End file.
